Sucedió en Otra Dimensión
by Ddai
Summary: Tim ha atravesado accidentalmente un agujero interdimensional y ahora tiene que convivir de cerca con un distinto grupo de la familia del murciélago. Por supuesto sus sentimientos por Jason son una parte de su problema para sobrevivir a su nueva/vieja familia. JayTim 16 Semi AU
1. Chapter 1

Ya saben, lo pongo por si hace falta, nada me pertenece. Todo es de DC y el autor/ers original/es.

Intercambio de Drables de mi OTP. (Me gusatría hacer de esto una tendencia xD)

Esto es un JayTim, para Sasu-NaruFanCorni12 (En otra Web) y se lo cambié por un DickJay con las siguientes condiciones 1) 1 Uso torpe de esposas (como que se quedan esposados accidentalmente o hecho por uno de sus hermanos) 2) ) 2 Dick Poli (no sé, esos uniformes son muy sexys!) y 3) declaración de amor torpe (bueno, los bat boys nunca han sido muy buenos en ese tema, excepto tal vez Dick, pero bueno él es un pulpo afectuoso)

Resumen: Tim ha atravesado accidentalmente un agujero interdimensional y ahora tiene que convivir de cerca con un distinto grupo de la familia del murciélago. Por supuesto sus sentimientos por Jason son una parte de su problema para sobrevivir a su nueva/vieja familia.

Tres condiciones más un Plus. 1) Reverse AU. Damian el mayor, Dick el Menor 2) Tim Travel [Haré un esfuerzo con esta parte creo yo] 3) Damian sobreprotector [Porque todos sabemos que el chico realmente tiene madera para eso] Plus Diferencia de edad, Tim 18 y Jason 23 (ya pondremos las edades de los demás por aquí en cierta forma que tenga sentido o algo así)

Damian/Batman 27 Años.

Tim/Nightwing Fallecido a los 15 años.

Jason/Dark Knight II 23 años.

Dick/Nightwing II –anteriormente Robin- 18 años

Tim –Travel- Red Robin 18 años.

* * *

"Sucedió en otra Dimensión"

I

"¡No frente a él!"

Gotham era hermosa desde las alturas, incluso si esta no era su propia ciudad. Tim no tenía idea de cómo fue que sucedió, en un momento estaba dando una patrulla, que honestamente había sido aburrida y casi concluía, y al siguiente momento hubo destello para luego caer en picada en otro lugar. Con solo una semana ahí sabía que estaba jodido y a lo grande, porque Tim Drake solo sabía hacer las cosas "a lo grande" al parecer y eso incluía las sus errores también.

No solo había viaja a otra dimensión sino que también había ido unos pocos años al futuro, genial, realmente genial. ¿Lo mejor de todo? En este mundo había muerto varios años atrás, nadie tuvo que decirle, no era el segundo mejor detective del mundo por nada.

Las cosas no eran tan malas, esta Gotham no era peor o mejor que la suya, solo era _diferente_ , como, y solo por citar un ejemplo, su Batman, Damian era un buen Batman, algo violento pero muy bueno. Siguiente ejemplo, no había un enojado y vengativo Red Hood, Jason era una versión de Batman sin capa y con más armadura corporal, con un sable además. Dick era el mismo de siempre y el segundo Nightwing, sí, porque el primero había sido el Timothy Drake de esta dimensión, nunca hubo un "Red Robin", eso no era necesariamente malo pero, las cosas se ponían "mejor", el Superman de este mundo se llamaba Jimmy Olsen…

Y Bruce… Bruce se había retirado hacía años, eso lo había oído de pasada en algún momento impreciso de su estadía ahí, por lo que dio el mando a su hijo mayor. Seguía siendo el mismo Bruce, callado, arisco, malo para interrelacionarse pero muy bueno para intimidar y hacerte sentir peor que una lacra con solo una mirada.

Lo verdaderamente malo de ese mundo estaba en la cueva, pero él no iba recordar las cosas malas mientras disfrutaba de dar una vuelta en esta Gotham, de la cual quizás no podría salir pronto, con los más jóvenes de la familia de vigilantes.

— ¿Y qué te parece? Es genial sentir el Astre ¿Verdad? — Nightwing II dijo con una enorme sonrisa, había cosas que no iban a cambiar y Tim estaba muy agradecido por ello — Al parecer nuestros amigos aquí ya comenzaron con el robo al museo — y estaba muy ansioso por correr para detener a los ladrones, todo porque recientemente había iniciado con sus propias patrullas _vigiladas_.

— Espero ver todo un espectáculo, baby bird — Jason comentó mientras miraba a su hermano menor saltar del edificio, tenía ganas de correr detrás de él y asegurarse de que todo estaría bien pero se suponía que todo lo que debía de hacer era mirar, intervendría únicamente si el chico estaba en peligro inmediato, como se lo había prometido — A los niños de circo les encanta ser el centro de atención — dijo sonriendo, manteniendo el casco bajo su brazo — ¿Qué dices, Red? ¿Crees que estará bien por su cuenta? — se giró hacia Tim, sintiéndose extraño, si su hermano mayor hubiese vivido ¿Se parecería a este Tim de otra dimensión? Todos los sentimientos que tenía por él, antes y ahora, eran un lío de contrariedades y no le gustaba, de todas formas no podía mantenerse lejos de este Tim porque le gustaba, eran tan parecidos y diferentes, todo lo que quería hacer era besarlo, aún podía recordar el primer beso que _su_ Tim le había robado el día que cumplió doce, había sido tan breve y el mejor regalo que había recibido ese día.

— Es Dick, claro que estará bien — dijo sin perder detalle del Jason que estaba frente a él, era idéntico al de su mundo, pero más _suave_ , menos enojado y sin duda más amable, violento sí, pero enfocado, había oído que el propio Damian lo había entrenado en algunas de las disciplinas de la liga de los asesinos y aun así este Jason no se convirtió en asesino, era lo que el red Hood debió de haber sido, le dolía un poco saber que su propio hermano no llegaría a ser así, a causa del Joker y del pozo de Lázaro… Pero también podía ver en este Jason lo que el de su mundo podría llegar a ser, el desgraciado seguro estaría "feliz" de saber que aún crecería un poco más, no mucho quizás, pero llegaría a tener la altura de Damian, ambos pasarían a Bruce por casi dos pulgadas, honestamente les tenía envidia, no bastando eso, también sería malditamente atractivo, es decir, aún más atractivo de lo que ya era. Desde muy joven había tenido un flechazo con el segundo Robin, eso no lo estaba ayudando ahora, especialmente cuando el Dark Knight se había relamido los labios de esa forma, no fue sensual, no fue apropósito, Tim podía apostar su brazo derecho a que fue un movimiento inconsciente, pero lo hizo mientras lo estaba mirando y el joven viajero dimensional sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta velocidad que podría darle un paro cardiaco.

— Tienes mucha confianza en él — susurró sin apartar la mirada de Red Robin, sintiéndose nervioso de repente, encubriéndolo muy bien con una sonrisa ladeada.

— No es sólo confianza, lo he visto entrenando con ustedes, es bueno, muy bueno — ellos no estaban más que a un par de pasos de distancia entre sí, ahora estaban acercándose lentamente, sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Y sólo lo has estado mirando a él? — no podían verse a los ojos, gracias a las micas blancas de sus mascarillas pero eso no le importaba, había memorizado ya esos increíbles ojos azules desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, a su Tim y nuevamente lo hizo cuando conoció a este Tim.

— Yo… — y todo lo que pudo hacer fue contener la respiración.

Su primer beso era intenso, desesperado, _hambriento_. La boca del mayor se movía ágilmente sobre la de Tim, quien no pensaba dejarse arrasar sin pelear, aferrándose a la espalda de Jason con toda su fuerza mientras esos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban posesivamente, besarlo había sido uno de sus sueños desde hacía unos años.

— _¡TODD! ¡NO TIENES PERMITIDO DAR EJEMPLOS O EXHIBICIONES DE CARÁCTER SEXUAL A NUESTRO HERMANO MENOR!_ — la voz de Damian, por el intercomunicador, les perforó los oídos a los dos jóvenes que estaban en el techo, haciéndolos separarse abruptamente y sonrojarse embarazosamente también.

— ¿Aprovechando la patrulla, Dark Knight? — Dick ya había vuelto, luego de dejar amarrados a los cuatro inexpertos ladrones, había aprovechado la ocasión para tomar fotos de la "bonita" pareja — B va a estar muy enojado ¿Lo sabes, verdad? — se rio, refiriéndose por supuesto a Bruce y no a Damian, quien siempre sería D en esos casos, salió corriendo inmediatamente para quedar fuera del rango de golpes de su hermano — "Y María le dijo a Mario, corre antes de que el pajarito vaya a cruzar la valla para comer las bayas" — cantó para hacer enojar a su hermano aún más, mientras se apresuraba a llegar con Batman para entregar el reporte de esa _cita_ durante la patrulla.

— ¡Voy a matarte Nightwing! — Jason saltó de inmediato para perseguir al menor, orando a todo lo divino para que Batman no estuviera tan enojado como sonaba y nadie fuera a contarle a su _padre_ , porque si Damian era un hermano sobreprotector, Bruce era un padre celoso, sobreprotector y paranoico desconfiado de los viajeros interdimensionales, de cualquier persona ajena a su familia en realidad.

Tim respiró profundamente antes de seguirlos, renunciando a tener una noche pacífica, sus mejillas todavía ardían por la emoción y la vergüenza, tenía algunas cosas para anotar, hablar con Dick sobre sus malos juegos de palabras, hablar con Damian antes de que lo matara sorpresivamente, doble anotación en hablar con Bruce antes de que lo encerrara. Pero la más importante sería buscar un momento a solas con Jason, para _hablar_ antes de que pasaran a algo más.

Tal vez quedarse en esta dimensión no era algo tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Bueno pues es todo, si alguien desea algún otro capítulo de este mismo universo con gusto lo haré, como un intercambio-nuevamente- por un DickJay, déjenme un RR con las condiciones y le contesto con las mías y por favor dejen anotada la fecha del intercambio, por lo general es el espacio de una semana, pero es mejor si me dejan la fecha correspondiente.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que se puedan dar una mejor idea de cómo funciona este loco universo divergente que modifiqué para este fic.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

* * *

Cosas importantes de este universo.

Está basado, **muy** **libremente** , en el universo de Batman Lobo. Si no lo has leído esta información contendrá algunos Spoilers, pero les recuerdo, con adaptaciones para este fic.

Bruce se retiró después de la muerte de Tim, casi una década atrás pero no permitió que su hijo tomara el manto de Batman de inmediato. Él sigue haciendo la labor de detective y es quien dirige todas las operaciones importantes o delicadas de Gotham y de la Liga de la justicia cuando es necesario. La mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasa tratando de ser un mejor padre y abuelo, además de rehabilitar a su hermano gemelo Joseph "Joy" Wayne.

Damian se convirtió en Batman después de cumplir los veintiún años de edad, antes de eso fue el primer Dark Knight, tomando el nombre de uno de los apodos que usaban para su padre. Se casó a los veinticinco con Julia Pennyworth, la hija del comisionado Pennyworth, y tiene un niño de dos años llamado Terry. La muerte de Tim lo dejó marcado y eso lo convirtió en un Batman más severo. Es reservado y desconfiado pero sobreprotector con aquellos que ama.

Timothy Drake, Primer Nightwing, falleció durante su enfrentamiento con Lobo, se sacrificó para salvar a su familia y con ello conseguir que finalmente detuvieran al Joker. Tenía una relación platónica e inocente con su hermano adoptivo menor Jason.

Jason se convirtió en el segundo Dark Knight a los diecisiete años, antes de eso solo se le permitía salir a patrullar con la estricta vigilancia de Bruce y Damian, con un atuendo completamente negro y sin nombre oficial de vigilante, aunque se refirió a sí mismo como "Shadow" en varias ocasiones. Después de la muerte de Tim estuvo deprimido por varios meses y no se le permitió ir solo a ningún lado por casi dos años. Estuvo enamorado de Tim desde que tenía doce años.

Dick llegó a la familia cuando tenía ocho años y pocos meses después ocurrió el fallecimiento de Tim, con quien llego a llevarse muy bien. No se le permitió adoptar su identidad de Robin hasta de cumplió catorce años y siempre bajo la vigilancia de los mayores. Él se la pasa tomando fotografías de todo porque sabía que Tim lo hacía y decidió que alguien tenía que seguir con la tradición. Tiene una novia, Bárbara Gordon, hija de su fiel mayordomo Jim, con quien sale desde hace varios años.

Joker, también Joseph Wayne, es el hermano gemelo de Bruce y permanece encerrado en la cueva en una celda que no tienen puertas y cuyas paredes son de vidrio, esta resguardada para que no sea visible siempre y permanece bajo monitoreo las veinticuatro horas. La celda fue creada con la ayuda de Superman. No quiere cambiar su forma de ser y realmente no le importa la muerte de Tim, sin embargo la convivencia con Bruce lo ha ablandado ligeramente, ya no busca matarlo pero de todas formas quiere ser el rey del crimen de Gotham, aunque realmente no ponen ningún esfuerzo en tratar de escaparse de su celda. Nadie sabe que está encerrado ahí ni tampoco se le ha dado por muerto, solo se reportó como desaparecido.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya saben, lo pongo por si hace falta, nada me pertenece. Todo es de DC y el autor/ers original/es.

Intercambio de Drables de mi OTP.

Esto es un JayTim, para Sasu-NaruFanCorni12 (En otra Web) y este segundo capítulo es de cortesía porque el DickJay que ella hizo fue maravilloso.

 **Aprovecho para avisar, este 19 de noviembre me invitaron como Panelista a una pequeña expo, Yaoiland, y están cordialmente invitados/as, será en Mérida, Yucatán, para las que vivan por la ciudad (Ya les pasaré la dirección si desean y pueden asistir). En este caso se tratará de la creación y desarrollo de fics. Así que si hay algo de lo que les gustaría que se hable, por favor díganmelo, ¡Creo que será divertido e interesante ver sus puntos de vista!**

Solicitud: Solo una, interacción de Damian con Tim.

Damian/Batman 27 Años. Tim/Nightwing Fallecido a los 15 años. Jason/Dark Knight II 23 años. Dick/Nightwing II –anteriormente Robin- 18 años Tim –Travel- Red Robin 18 años.

* * *

"Sucedió en otra Dimensión"

II

"Si lo hieres _te mato_ "

Tim respiró profundamente, estaban en la cueva y… Esto era horrible, pero el trataría de mostrarse ecuánime, no debería dejar que lo afecte, pero ver al Joker, no importando que fuera de otra dimensión, siempre lo ponía en estado de alerta, sin embargo él no iba a engañarse, eso no era por "Joy", Tim se encontraba _aterrado_ , era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo para reconocerlo en la intimidad de su mente, estaba aterrorizado de ver a Damian, a Bruce, en ese momento. No podía ser tan malo, se dijo varias veces, pero él _sabía_ que un "no podía ser tan malo" en el libro de Batman equivalía a arrojar a alguien de un tejado mientras uno de sus tobillos era sujetado por una cuerda, no te mataba _pero_ seguro que no caminabas a tus anchas en al menos un mes, eso sí tenías suerte.

Jason estaba recibiendo su conferencia de Damian, eso no podía ser bueno, pero entonces eso era mejor que lo que él tenía, _la conferencia con Bruce_ , maldición… Al menos sabía que Bruce no lo mataría, Damian podría ser capaz de matarlo "accidentalmente".

Tim repasó la cueva mientras caminaba, discretamente por supuesto, nunca se había encontrado en una situación para la cual no tuviera un plan y al menos un par más de respaldo, ahora no iba a ser la excepción. Dick había mencionado que había unas grutas que el Batman actual había hecho en la cueva, en caso de que requiriesen salir por una emergencia, o entrar en caso de una emergencia. Si era lo suficientemente rápido podría aprovechar eso. Y su oportunidad se iba al carajo porque ya había llegado a estar al lado de Bruce, lo suficientemente apartado para que nadie más los escuchara, Jason y Damian no estaban a al avista, tal vez estaban arriba, en la mansión.

— Tim — éste Bruce lo saludó con seriedad, más de la que él estaba habituado a recibir — ¿Sabes por qué solicite hablar contigo? — pero este no era Bruce Wayne, éste era Batman, aún sin la capucha él era tan malditamente intimidante que Tim hizo un esfuerzo para no desviar la mirada y bajar la cabeza.

— Tengo una sólida teoría al respecto — y por jodido que estuviera no iba a dejarse intimidar, la presunción en su voz no fue apropósito, pero era Timothy Drake y en ningún mundo iba a ser otra persona.

— Te escucho — el viejo Batman lo miró a los ojos, como si quisiera diseccionarlo, pedazo a pedazo.

— Yo no debería haber besado a Jason en la patrulla — y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas fue inevitable, aunque él pretendió que no sucedió — Y de hecho, no creo que, en tus términos, estuviera bien hacerlo en ninguna circunstancia. Pero quiero aclarar que no lo estoy proyectando, ni confundiendo con _nadie_ , No se trata de eso — no dijo más, se quedó de pie, esperando, pasaron largos minutos hasta que el mayor pareció cansarse de observarlo.

— _Nuestro_ Tim murió hace años — dijo con su voz modulada y fría, el viajero pretendió que esas palabras no lo habían herido de la forma en la que lo hicieron, mantuvo su postura imperturbable impecablemente — Pero eso no significa que no te consideremos _familia_ , Tim — la mirada de Bruce se suavizó bastante, parecía sincero — Sé que no eres él, tú eres tu propia persona, lo que menos deseo es que alguno salga herido, ni Jason ni tú —

— Está bien, Bruce, lo entiendo — eso lo reconfortó un poco, pero no dejaba de ser extraño, aquí estaba Bruce, hablando de sentimientos con menos incomodidad de la que hubiera esperado, pero éste no era el Bruce con él que se entrenó.

— No les estoy prohibiendo nada, Tim, solo les pido discreción — después de eso, él puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tim, dándole un suave apretón, tratando de infundirle valor ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? El viajero sabía que algo malo estaba pasando — Sé que tú siempre has sido el más responsable, no importa de dónde vengas — y después de eso se retiró, llevándose consigo a Dick, quien ya salía de bañarse y estaba listo para dormir un par de horas, Nightwing II no parecía nada feliz de estar siendo arrastrado por su _padre_.

¿Fue idea de Tim o Bruce había comentado algo sobre darles privacidad a sus hermanos? Red Robin trató de no sonrojarse, trató. Pero todo el color de su cara se fue en el momento en que escucho a Dick comentando que no quería perderse de la "masacre" Oh diablos, ¡Le faltaba tener el "sermón" de Damian! ¡Perfecto! ¿Dónde estaban los supervillanos cuando se les necesitaba? Y el Joker no contaba, encerrado en esa celda estaba muy bien y entre más lejos mejor.

Al mal paso darle prisa, Tim caminó hacia el área de entrenamiento, ahí es donde Damian estaba, o eso es lo que Bruce y Dick habían comentado mientras habían subido.

— ¡Maldita sea, Damian! — esa era la voz de Jason y parecía muy cabreado — ¡Necesito mi pierna para _caminar_! — y también parecía que le faltaba el aliento ¿Qué estaría pasando ahí? Tim apuró el paso sin llegar a correr.

— Vivirás — la voz grave de Damian, que era muy parecida a la de Bruce, tenía un inconfundible tono burlón. Él estaba sujetando la pierna de Jason en un ángulo forzado mientras que su hermano mejor estaba tendido, la cara pegada la lona, aún en su traje de Dark Knight.

— ¡Solo suéltame, carajo! — gritó Jason, cerrando los puños con fuerza, al igual que los ojos, no solo era la presión en su rodilla, la unión con la cadera también comenzaba a dolerle, él no tenía la misma flexibilidad que los otros, lo suyo era más la fuerza y precisión — ¡Deja de ser una perra, DAMIAN! — solo un ligero cambio en el ángulo de su pierna y gritó, sin duda no podría salir a patrullar un par de días. Le dolía como el infierno.

— Deja de llorar, Jason — el mayor finalmente lo soltó, levantándose de inmediato, él solo los llamaba por sus apellidos cuando estaba enojado o cuando quería hacer énfasis en algo, de lo contrario usaba sus nombres de pila — Acércate Drake — pero esa "cortesía" no era extendida a Tim — Podremos tener una charla en lo que _éste chico_ va a cambiarse — la sonrisa que "Batman" tenía ahora era intimidante.

— Solo si el chico en cuestión puede ponerse en pie — Jason comentó, quedándose en el piso, sin mirar a Tim, lo que menos hubiera querido es que él lo viera perdiendo una pelea.

— Vivirás — el mayor repitió sin mirarlo — comenzando a caminar, haciendo un suave movimiento con su cabeza para que el viajero lo siguiera.

Tim siguió a Damian hasta el computador, dejando a Jason bastante retirado de ellos, aun en el piso, ya sea porque quería _tratar_ de escuchar lo que hablarían o porque no podía levantarse aún, pero si él tuviera que escoger estaba seguro de que Jay trataría de espiarlos.

Damian se detuvo frente a la pantalla y luego se giró hacia el viajero, quedando ambos en un ángulo en el que el tercero no podría leerles los labios, el nuevo Batman no estaba dejando brechas para su hermanito. Tim suprimió un quejido exasperado, solo quería que terminara de una vez para poder tener un poco de descanso, afortunadamente estaba acostumbrado a la tensión o ya estaría enfermo y devolviendo el estómago.

— Solo para ser claro —dijo el mayor con un tono gélido — Jason es mi hermano pequeño, no toleraré que juegues con él. Él podrá ser un idiota, un bruto sin delicadeza y un tipo exasperante, pero sigue siendo _mi hermano pequeño_ y aunque no lo parezca es frágil, es un estúpido romántico en el interior. Por lo que quiero saber ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con él? — tenía la sutileza de un ladrillo y la suavidad de un cactus, sencillamente encantador, de todas las cosas que pudo haberle preguntado esa era la que era más compleja de contestar.

— No pretendo jugar con él — Tim se defendió, teniendo ganas de golpear al mayor, había cosas de Damian que no cambiarían ni con los años, "maravilloso" — No estoy pensando en términos de _años_ , tal como le dije a Bruce, y no lo estoy proyectando, no pretendo que él es alguien más, pero no estoy jugando con él, yo no lo haría y en especial no a él — era ofensivo que si quiera lo hubiese pensado, las ganas de perforarle el rostro a golpes eran más y más fuertes.

— Solo inténtalo — dijo él, observando a Tim aspirar tanto aire que seguramente le acabarían doliendo las costillas — Sé que quieres golpearme, adelante, inténtalo — pero el viajero se quedó quieto, solo mirándolo mientras exhalaba y se mantenía sereno.

Nada de lo que Damian importaba, Tim no permitiría que lo sacara de sus casillas, él ya no era un niño, podía con esto, no necesitaba su aprobación, lo que ellos pensaban era irrelevante.

— Si no tienes nada que decir entonces es todo — Damian pasó de Tim, sin mirarlo de nuevo, para él todo estaba dicho. Se dirigió hacia Jason, quien ya estaba sentado en la lona, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — ahora que estaba enojado con su hermano verlo con esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia no le hacía nada de gracia.

— _Él_ es solo un chico _pretendiendo_ ser un adulto — Tim estaba de espaldas a ellos solo esperando a que su intercambio de palabras terminara, pero Damian estaba hablando lo suficientemente alto como para dejarlo escuchar su plática — Es serio y no tiene malas intenciones, pero sigue siendo un chico, Jason, tú eres un adulto y creo que sabes lo que haces, pero si rompes el corazón de _Timothy_ … — él no tuvo que ofrecer una opción, Jason sabía las cosas que su hermano podía hacerle _solo para empezar_ , no era el mejor asesino entrenado por la Liga de la Sombras por nada. Damian salió de la cueva después, dejándolos solos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Tim, acercándose al hombre que seguía sentado en la lona, había sido un poco confuso, aún para alguien como tan inteligente como él.

— Solo Damian siendo Damian — él se puso de pie ahora, con relativa facilidad.

— ¿El cuidado de elaborar? — intentó de nuevo, esperando una respuesta _real_ esta vez. Iba a pretender que no se había sentido preocupado, aliviado, molesto y satisfecho con la amenaza que el mayor había extendido sobre Jason _para_ él.

— Es su forma de decir "bienvenido a la familia" — él comenzó a andar hacia Tim, cojeando ligeramente ¡Estúpido Damian! Tendría que dejar de patrullar por lo menos un par de días.

— … ¿Él? — no importaba qué es lo que iba a preguntar, Jason había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y lo estaba besando ahora, despacio, fue un beso corto y tierno.

— Sí — él pareció entender la pregunta no formulada perfectamente, le dio otro corto beso — Quédate conmigo esta noche, Tim — dijo directamente, sin rodeos.

— Yo no creo que… — tartamudeó en la primera palabra, un poco aturdido ¿Cómo podía Damian decir que Jason era un bruto sin delicadeza? Con solo dos besos había logrado agitar su corazón dulcemente pero esas últimas palabras habían disparado su presión arterial.

— No de esa forma — él se rio, mirando el rostro completamente sonrojado del viajero, le daban ganas de besarlo y apretarlo entre sus brazos para mantenerlo alejado del resto del mundo — Para dormir, me refiero a dormir, aunque por supuesto que quiero _hacer el amor contigo_ , pero B y Damian me destriparían vivo — le dio otro pequeño y casto beso, solo presionando sus labios en la comisura de la boca de Tim.

— Eres un idiota — comentó el viajero, mirando los ojos del más alto, todo lo que podía ver en ellos era amor, ternura. Solo tenía una semana de convivir y con él y creía que ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de _este_ Jason.

— Solo para ti, tu idiota si eso quieres — y sonrió, era solo la curvatura de su boca matizada con un ligero toque de alegría infantil, como uno de esos niños que miraban a unos gatitos bebes que vieron el otro día — Y si por casualidad quieres hacer el amor conmigo esta noche te prometo que seré valiente frente a Bruce y Damian, por ti, haría cualquier cosa por ti, Tim—

Y el viajero tuvo que reconocer que Diman tenía razón después de todo, Jason era un romántico de corazón aunque fuera exasperante, un bruto sin delicadeza y un idiota, pero ahora era su idiota y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

Ahora sí, es todo, a menos que alguien quiera intercambiar un tercer capítulo por un DickJay de 3 condiciones, mínimo de mil palabras. ;).

Nos vemos en la siguiente si la hay.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya saben, lo pongo por si hace falta, nada me pertenece. Todo es de DC y el autor/ers original/es.

Intercambio de Drables de mi OTP.

Esto es un JayTim, para Charlotte C. Charles y este tercer capítulo se lo cambié por un DickJay con estas condiciones 1- Sonrojo -soy fan de los chicos sonrojados por vergüenza amorosa, 2- Escaleras de madera -de esas portátiles-, 3- electricidad -bueno, solo se le ocurrió-

Solicitud: Un abrazo. -Un beso. -Un regalo. (1500 palabras de base)

Debió estar el lunes 31-05-16 pero no tenía pc, así que lo subo hoy.

 **Aprovecho para avisar, este 19 de noviembre me invitaron como Panelista a una pequeña expo, Yaoiland, y están cordialmente invitados/as, será en Mérida, Yucatán, para las que vivan por la ciudad (Ya les pasaré la dirección si desean y pueden asistir). En este caso se tratará de la creación y desarrollo de fics. Así que si hay algo de lo que les gustaría que se hable, por favor díganmelo, ¡Creo que será divertido e interesante ver sus puntos de vista!**

* * *

Damian/Batman 27Años.  
Tim/Nightwing Fallecido a los 15 años.  
Jason/Dark Knight II 23 años.  
Dick/Nightwing II –anteriormente Robin- 18 años  
Tim –Travel- Red Robin 18 años.

* * *

"Sucedió en otra Dimensión"

III

"Los héroes Prevalecen"

Hoy era un día del mes de julio y eran cerca de las tres de la mañana. Tim estaba caminando por la cueva, cansado. No había sido una buena noche, fue particularmente agotadora. En este mundo varios villanos habían murto ya, pero otros habían surgido y algunos, como el espanta pájaros, seguían haciendo de las suyas, pero esta vez le tocó al sombrerero, de verdad ¿Quién se creía ese tipo que era? Lo curioso era que no se parecía mucho al sombrerero que él recordaba, no que lo hubiera visto mucho después de que Batman lo metió a Arkham la última vez.

No entendía porque ese tipo quería buscar entre todas las niñas de quince a la "verdadera", bueno, estaba loco, eso le quedaba claro, tanta inteligencia utilizada de esa forma era un desperdicio, el control neuronal podía ser de mayor provecho, como ayudar a aquellos que no podían ver o algo por el estilo.

Tim se talló la frente con una mano, todo ese caso fue frustrante, más aún porque Dick había hecho lo que quería en lugar de escucharlo, ni siquiera habían planeado algo, el joven acróbata solo se lanzó al ataque sin decirle. Maldición, no sabía cómo le había hecho Bruce, Damian o Jason para mantenerlo quieto. Se preguntó si "su" Dick habría sido como éste Dick cuando era joven… Sí, seguramente sí.

— Hey chico pájaro — La voz del único prisionero de la cueva lo sacó de sus pensamientos — He oído que hoy es un día importante, dime ¿Cómo se siente que el día de hoy no estarás en casa para ver a "dady batsy"? — Joy se rio, aunque parecía cansado, había algo en él que era extraño, pero a Tim no le importaba.

— Estoy en casa, Joy — dijo el joven con el tono más plano que pudo, había aprendido, en las pocas semanas que llevaba en ese lugar, que era mejor no dejarse llevar por sus provocaciones, según Bruce, la rehabilitación del Joker iba bien, pero era un trabajo en camino, podría tomar hasta unos quince o veinte años más, no iba a rendirse — ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? O quizás prefieras que le diga a Bruce que lo haga — debía de ser cortés no importaba que, eso mantenía a Joy quieto de sus afilados comentarios por alguna razón, quizás a causa del acondicionamiento de Bruce, honestamente Tim no quería saber.

— Bueno, apreciaría un pedazo de pastel, si no te importa claro — se rio de nuevo, quizás se estaba acordando de alguna cosa que había hecho o escuchado.

— Lo informaré — dicho eso Tim subió a la casa, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a este lugar, pero poco a poco lo estaba considerando su hogar, después de todo existía la posibilidad de que se quedara ahí permanentemente y si lo pensaba… Jason significaba mucho para él, éste Jason lo estaba volviendo loco, de una buena manera, de una mala manera. Se preguntó, una vez más, en caso de que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a su propia dimensión ¿Lo haría? Por más frío que fuera y por más que pudiera mantener sus emociones muy por debajo de su deber no estaba seguro de qué escogería porque… Sus sentimientos eran demasiado profundos e intensos. A veces odiaba ser un adolecente.

Él había sido el último en llegar, se había quedado "atascado" con Dick, quien le dijo que tenía que volver a casa apenas terminaron con el sombrerero porque había dejado algunas cosas tiradas en la cueva y no quería que Bruce o Damian lo castigaran por no recogerlas. Tim tuvo que esperar al comisionado Pennyworth para darle todos los detalles.

Cuando entró todo estaba oscuro, la luz del pasillo no servía, magnífico. Su cerebro se puso en alerta, porque cuando algo dejaba de servir en la mansión por lo general eran problemas. Claro que en este mundo podría significar que Dick estuvo jugando con algo de la instalación o tal vez se colgó de la lámpara de arañan de la sala principal, de nuevo, y causó un corto. Estaba muy agradecido que en su mundo Dick fuera el mayor y no el menor.

Entró a la cocina, buscando a James, iluminando con la "batilámpara" que tenían para estos casos. Él se quedó petrificado al ver a Jason, sentado en una silla, aún con el uniforme puesto, completamente atado y amordazado con lo que parecían un lazo rojo… ¿Quién diablos había entrado a la mansión?

Mucho más temprano, esa misma noche, Jason había salido de la mansión, directo al cementerio. Él iba a visitar ese lugar a menudo, pero hoy era especial. Llevaba consigo un ramo de flores blancas y azules, como le gustaban al primer Nightwing. Durante mucho tiempo esa tumba había sido su único consuelo.

— Hola Timmy, han pasado unos días ¿Cierto? — hablar con la lápida no cambiaba nada, pero lo hacía sentir un poco mejor — Yo sé que nunca vas a crecer ahora, pero me gustaría creer que aunque solo tenías quince cuando te fuiste el día de hoy pensarías como alguien de tu edad, quiero decir… — estaba sentado frente a la tumba ahora, no sabiendo muy bien como expresarse — Bueno, tú sabes lo que quiero decir… Nunca fui bueno para las palabras, demonios — susurró para sí mismo — Quiero que sepas que no he olvidado lo que me dijiste _ese día_ , no lo haré nunca Timmy — sus ojos quedaron húmedos en ese momento, recordando la última vez que lo había visto.

Esa noche Tim había vuelto a la cueva, solo para arrastrar a Jason con él, porque solo tenía trece años y contra Lobo sin duda alguna moriría, los encerró a él y a Dick en una del as habitaciones más seguras de la mansión, justo después de darles un sedante ligero para que no fueran detrás de él, porque Tim tenía que volver para ayudar a Bruce y a Damian, debía de ser rápido y llevar el químico que Bruce había hecho especialmente para detener a ese mercenario espacial, si se tardaba mucho ellos podrían estar muertos para cuando llegara.

Antes de irse él fue directo con los chicos, se despidió de ellos sabiendo que podría no regresar, James ya había salido con el traje mecánico para ganar algo de tiempo, pero no duraría mucho, si las cosas salían muy mal esos dos niños se quedarían solos. Tim se aseguraría de que eso no pasara. Él ignoró todo lo que ellos decían entre gritos y quejas.

 _"Solo escuchen, porque es lo más importante que deben de recordar"_

En su mirada había determinación y valor, no era un chico de quince años ahora, era un hombre preparado, para hacer lo que hiciera falta, para salvar a su familia.

 _"Los hombres mueren pero los héroes prevalecen, a los villanos y también al paso del tiempo"_

Justo después de eso se había puesto el antifaz negro y cerró la puerta. Salió corriendo a enfrentarse a lo que él consideró era su deber, vivir haciendo lo correcto o morir en el intento.

Jason se limpió las lágrimas, sonriendo tristemente, Timmy tenía razón, su muerte no fue el fin de Nightwing, aunque no fuera él sino Dick quien usara el traje ahora, además Bruce ya no podía ser Batman, los años no pasaban en balde, aun así la leyenda seguía viviendo a través de Damian y algún día lo haría a través de su pequeño hijo Terry, seguramente. Un héroe era un legado no un hombre, eso es lo que Timothy Drake les había enseñado.

— Siempre voy a quererte Timmy, sé que ahora estoy saliendo con Tim, no eres tú, pero… — nuevamente, era algo difícil de expresar — Lo amo también, por quién es él. Cuando volvamos a vernos, Timmy, podrás gritar y golpearme por todo esto cuanto quieras — sonrió al recordar al forma de ser del fallecido Tim — Pero no creo que lo hicieras, eras un maldito bastardo arrogante, seguramente te reirás de mí y dirás algo inteligente sobre mis "pobres" elecciones ¿No, Timmy? Para que sepas, él también es un bastardo arrogante, pero un poco más flaco y menos alto, ya sabes, quizás se deba a que viene de otro mundo — se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa — Te veré la próxima semana Timmy, Feliz día — dicho eso se marchó a la mansión, habían algunas cosas que tenían que preparar antes de que Tim volviera de la patrulla con Dick.

Jason nunca se imaginó que Dick le había pedido ayuda a James y a Bárbara para emboscarlo y amarrarlo con ese lazo para que estuviera "listo" para recibir a Tim, ese desgraciado se las iba a pagar cuando estuviera libre. Pero por ahora debía de quedarse quieto para no arruinar la sorpresa.

Cuando Tim había entrado a la cocina y vio a su novio amarrado le tomó solo un segundo ponerse en guardia, no llevaba ya su traje puesto pero nunca iba a ningún lado sin armas, preparó varios batarangs en su mano derecha.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Gritaron todos los presentes, con excepción de Jason y Bruce. Dick tenía al pequeño Terry en sus brazos, Julia estaba al lado de Damian y justo después estaban James y Bárbara, todos ellos muy sonrientes, aparentemente a ninguno le importaba que Tim hubiera estado a punto de lanzarles un Batarang.

— ¡Eso fue peligroso! — Tim les dijo, un poco enfadado — ¡Pude haberlos lastimado! — él guardó sus armas, pero no dejó de fruncir el ceño.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío Timmy! — Terry era el único que lo llamaba "Timmy", siendo completamente ajeno al hecho de que ese apodo no era para él.

— Gracias Terry — Tim sonrió, acordándose de pronto del día que era, no podía creer que había olvidado su cumpleaños — Gracias a todos yo… — por eso Joy había mencionado el pastel.

— Está bien Tim — Damian le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole — Solo queríamos felicitarte antes de ir a dormir — porque ellos no estaban haciendo una fiesta, claro que no, eso rompería los códigos de Batman, eso era estrictamente una reunión familiar.

— Además de que seguro que quieres disfrutar de tu regalo — Dick había comentado, justo cuando habría abrazado a Tim, guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice.

Después de todos los abrazos y las felicitaciones se fueron a dormir, salvo Jason, que ya estaba libre de los amarres, y Tim, quienes se quedaron en la cocina, comiendo un pedazo extra de ese delicioso pastel. Tim sabía que Bruce le había llevado a Joy una rebanada, pero eso no lo había molestado tanto como pensó que lo haría, tal vez estaba comenzando a aceptar la presencia de Joy ahí o podría ser que los labios de Jason lo estaban distrayendo lo suficiente.

— Feliz cumpleaños, prettybird — él buscó entre sus ropas — esto es para ti, es de parte de todos — le entregó unas llaves a Tim, cuyo emblema era rojo con amarillo — Pero el casco lo hice personalmente, pensando en ti — y sonrió feliz, la cara de Tim estaba mostrando un asombro que no pensó ver jamás — ¿Realmente te sorprendí? Pensé que eras el mejor detective del mundo —

— El segundo mejor — el joven respondió inmediatamente, casi sin pensar — Y no, yo… Honestamente no lo esperaba, es decir — bueno, él tenía un vehículo, era una de las motos de Dick, pero era suficiente para él — Antes usaba una Nave… — no se quejaba, era solo que había tenido un equipo y no viaja solo todo el tiempo, además que un avión tenía mucho estilo y todo ¿Pero una moto? Eso realmente lo había sorprendido. Ellos de verdad lo consideraban parte de su familia.

— Oh… Así que una nave — no estaba molesto, nunca había hablado con Tim sobre su mundo de origen, porque era un tema incómodo para los dos, pero en algún momento tendría que pasar — Bueno prettybird, supongo que era de esperarse de un genio sabe-lo-todo como tú — sonrió, haciéndole saber que era solo una broma — Tal vez podemos aprovecharnos de que es tu cumpleaños y preguntarle a Bruce por una nave, quien sabe, el viejo se ha ablandado — lo decía en serio, eso de las naves y los jets tenían su parte justa de poder y seguro que su novio se veía uy sexy al mando de una de ellas, especialmente sentado sobre sus piernas y…

— Yo no lo dije por eso — sentía que estaba abusando de la generosidad de su nueva familia.

— Solo piénsalo, no sería igual que la que tenían antes, pero, oye, está la podríamos diseñar entre los dos ¿Qué te parece? No puede ser más difícil que hacer un Jet ¿Verdad? — él había ayudado un poco con los planos del jet que tenían en ese momento, pero claramente no era un experto del tema.

— No vas a dejar el tema hasta que te diga que sí, ¿Cierto? — Tim frunció el ceño, tratando de parecer molesto.

— Puedo tratar de convencerte con mis métodos preferidos — él le dio un beso rápido a Tim, agarrándolo por la cintura — Pero tendríamos que ir a mi cuarto, porque no creo que James, Damian ni Julia, aprecien la "contaminación" de fluidos corporales en su preciada cocina — Jason susurró y Tim se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Eres incorregible — pero aceptó de todas formas, no importaba si estaba muy cansado, no podría negarse a estar en los brazos de su novio.

Algún día ellos podrías podrían hablar de todo lo que había entre ellos, entre los dos mundos a los que pertenecían, pero no sería ese día. El diecinueve de Julio estaba destinado a ser para ellos dos, viviendo su presente, _juntos_.

* * *

Ahora sí, es todo, a menos que alguien quiera intercambiar un cuarto capítulo por un DickJay de 3 condiciones, mínimo de mil palabras. ;).

Nos vemos en la siguiente, si es que alguien se anima. Jeje.


End file.
